csofandomcom-20200223-history
StG 44
StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' or MP44 ('''M'aschinen'p'''istole '''44')'' is a German World War II assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview StG 44 is the first German assault rifle invented in history that holds 30 rounds of 7.92mm Kurz. It appears as the fourth World War II weapons introduced in Counter-Strike Online after M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. It can be defined as the middle between Colt M4A1 and AK-47. This weapon does pretty high damage, has same reload time to the AK-47, medium accuracy and not expensive in match. However, it has lower fire rate than normal assault rifle, has higher recoil than AK-47 and heavy. Thus, it has its unique ammunition type and cannot be shared with other weapons. This weapon can be upgraded twice, which will has 33 bullets per clip after being upgraded. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *Decent accuracy *Standard price for an assault rifle *Can be enhanced *Purchasable for both teams Disadvantages *Low fire rate for an assault rifle *High recoil *Heavy weight for an assault rifle *Cannot share bullet with other gun *Purchaseable by cash points only Users Terrorists: *Midwest Militia (including Jennifer) Tips *Sometimes due to its high recoil, the user might deal a headshot while firing. *This weapon, is recommended for Annihilation maps as most of them will have middle range battles. Events Japan This weapon is released on 9 July 2011. Its permanent sale is sold from 9 July ~ 24 August 2011. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon is released on 8 February 2012 alongside with Piranesi map. Its permanent sale is available in Shop from 8 ~ 21 Feb 2012. *19 June 2013: Resell for Weapon Enhancement. Indonesia This weapon was released on 1st August 2012 alongside with Piranesi map. It was sold for special price from 1 ~ 15 August for Counter-Strike Online Indonesia region's first birthday.http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/08/01/update-cso-1-agustus-2012 On 29 August 2012, this weapon is avaiable via Code Box. Turkey This weapon was released alongside with official launch after Open Beta Test, HK23E and Port on 23 May 2013. Comparisons to M4A1 Positive *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.6 seconds) *Purchasable for both teams Neutral *Same clip size (30 / 90) Negative *Higher recoil (+14%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) AK-47 Positive *Purchasable for both teams Neutral *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) Gallery File:Stg44_viewmodel.png|View model File:Stg44.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer (Casual) wielding the StG 44 stg44wll.jpg|Korea poster Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot P1 01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster StG44 Promotion.jpg|Indonesia poster stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Weapon2cp.jpg|China poster, Alongside with HK23 and Winchester M1887 Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound LShLrGCVNZ4 Trivia *There are some African and Middle-Eastern militia still using this weapon alongside the AK rifles today although not very common. *During reload, the player will perform tactical reloadings. *The weapon has the same cocking sound and reload sound as the AK-47. Its firing sound is similar to the AN-94. *The MP44 is the first assault rifle ever made in the world. This weapon was used by the German forces within 1943-1945. Nowadays, many assault rifles have been invented and this weapon is now rarely found. *There is "Henry Stoner" typing on its texture for first and second upgrade versions. *There is "SBK-97000" typing on the Master edition texture. *This weapon was designed on September 1943 during World War 2. *In the demonstration video, the StG 44 is shown to have a high rate of fire compared to its current version. Variants StG 44 Gold Edition Gold-plated version of StG 44. It is 2% lighter than the original weapon and can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. File:Stg44g_viewmodel.png|View model 7912144116a1fdaf2a680383b6bc50b9.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|China poster File:Dragontail_stg44g_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Did you get the StG44 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... StG 44 Enhanced Editions StG44 can be enhanced with the Advanced Enhancement Kit. File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|Expert view model File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|Ditto, Master stg44expert.png|Expert model stg44master.png|Master model 20130201ff_1.jpg|China poster External links *StG 44 at Wikipedia References Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:High rate of fire weapons